totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Linda
Linda Louzada, labeled The Beauty Macabre, was a camper on Total Drama Danger as a member of the Killer Catfish. She is set to return to Total Drama All Stars where she will be on the Red Carpet Team. Audition Tape In the audition tape, Linda is fishing with her mother, she begins to speak because she wants to go and what to do if her won, but before the end, the camera is knocked down by a huge fish that they fished. Trivia *Linda is the second character to reveal who had dyed hair, the others is Alice, Serena. *Linda is the first eliminated from Total Drama Danger. *Linda and Monique are the only characters to have eyes with pupils. *Linda and Jessica are the only characters not to receive any marshmallow. *Linda, along with Boxe, Serena and Erick, are the only contestants to return to Total Drama All Stars Linda's Interview Before TDAS What's your best quality? - My best quality is to be very humble! Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) ''' Electronic / Pop definitely golden Hachiko: A Dog's Story Spaghetti '''Describe your craziest dream '-'''One day I dreamed I was married to a beaver. Strange is not it? '''Best memory from childhood?' - When I won the beauty contest mirim in my school. Most embarrassing moment at school? - That's when I ended up calling my teacher of physics of mother, is very embarrassed. Ten years from now what are you doing? - I'll be married to a rich guy and will create an NGO to help the needy. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - Of course with Erick will be in a square full of flowers. It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - I will not die now What do you think of the Other Competitors? Alex-looks cool. Boxe-''' pointless, silly. 'Chris.P-' is a nerd. 'Clara-' looks cool but she's crazy. '''Danny-interesting. Dex-'''I liked it, but after what he told me that, I hate! '''Erick-The most handsome man in the world! James-''' Handsome. 'Jenny-' she is dizzy. '''Katelyn-She's kind of stupid. Lauren-She seems nice, pity they do not have a boyfriend. Mariah-''' ... she's cool. '''Nick-'''he's cute. '''Samantha-She seems to be a good ally. Serena-I do not like her. '''Shawn-'''It's cool, but not looks good in challenges. '''Skyler- '''Skyler? she is awesome hope us to be friends. Gallery 429px-Lindafundo-1-.png|Linda's Wallpaper 273px-Linda_pose.png 234px-Lindapose001.png 592px-Lindatopmodel.png Total Drama Danger 006.png|The last marshmallow goes to Mikey 6.png|Linda is eliminated. 3.png|Erick disconcentrates Linda and she err the pitch (EVRYONE).png|The cast have their Groups Photo KillerCatfish.png 640px-Erick team-1-.png|Linda on team Erick. Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-.png|Linda in Cast of Total Drama All Stars Lindaarriving.png|Linda Arriving Run Contestant.png|Linda & everyone running Badgirls.png|Linda and Skyler having an idea of stealing pom poms from opposing team. The pyramid human.png|Red Carpet's choreography in Running to Vitória - part 2 Lindadance.png|Linda in the dance challenge. NewCanvas9.png NewCanvas4.png SheoandLindet.png Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama Danger Contestants Categoria:Female Categoria:Killer Catfish Categoria:Characters first eliminated from their team. Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Cavi74 Categoria:Red Carpet